mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
D'Vorah
D'Vorah is a character introduced in Mortal Kombat X. As a female member of the Kytinn species, she lives in Outworld and served as Kotal Kahn's first minister. About D'Vorah D'Vorah is a Kytinn, a species of colonial insects that bond together to form a humanoid body. Hailing from the Arnyek Islands, D'Vorah's realm was conquered by Shao Kahn and she chose to serve the emperor to avoid becoming a slave. Rising in political power, D'Vorah now serves Kotal Kahn as his second in command and closest adviser, assisting him in the civil war against Mileena. However, D'Vorah's ulterior motive is The Hive's survival, the birth place of all other Kytinn, as she is the last known living Kytinn. In doing so, she is forced to ally with the likes of Shao Kahn, Kotal Kahn and eventually Shinnok and Kronika. She is also not afraid to betray her "masters" if it benefits the The Hive's survival. Appearance D'Vorah's physical appearance draws on several insect motifs. Her skin takes the appearance of a yellow chitinous hide with four wing/pincers jutting out from her back. The back of her head is adorned with black markings and her lips are naturally black. On the heels of her feet are what looks like high heel wedges. Her eyes are compound, possessing the same fractured appearance as a fly's eyes. All of her teeth are sharp and pointed, exhibiting possible carnivorous eating habits. D'Vorah wears a black top and hood, spiked gauntlets on her arms, armored ringlets on her forearms, and armored shin guards. A single scarab-shaped piece of jewelry with a green centered gem rests around her neck. Combat characteristics Powers and Abilities D'Vorah's insect affinity gives her control over several different types of large bugs and winged insects. She can use the bugs for a variety of purposes, from offensive attacks to even sealing wounds. Her natural extra limbs give her lethal pincers to use in combat and allow her to fly to a degree. D'Vorah is also one of the few, if not the only character to have a regeneration factor as shown in the comics, she was able to reform from a swarm of insects after being torn in half by a possessed Reiko. Signature moves *'Spawning Puddle:' D'Vorah releases two streams of yellow resin from her hands onto the ground, summoning a puddle of it under her opponent to knock them over. In MK11, this move is known as Ground Swarm, and it can be used at four different ranges, normal, close, far or very far range, called Close Ground Swarm, Far Ground Swarm and Very Far Ground Swarm, respectively. (MKX, MK11) **The enhanced version is called Spawning Pool, has D'Vorah create a larger puddle for more damage, recover from the attack much faster and allows D'Vorah to be very safe when blocked by the opponent. **In MK11, amplifying the move has D'Vorah create a large swarm underneath the opponent that knocks them high into the air. *'Forward/Backward' Air Throw: D'Vorah grabs her opponent while in mid-air, flips and then throws them back down. (MKX) *'Ovipositor Charge:' D'Vorah strikes her opponent with two of her stingers from her side. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Ovipositor Rush and has armor on startup and strike the opponent twice as much for increased damage. *'Bug Blast:' D'Vorah summons a pincered insect on her arm and has it fire a blast of yellow resin at her opponent. The attack can be run-cancelled. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Double Bug Blast, has the insect fire two blasts of resin as well as allowing D'Vorah to be more safe when blocked by the opponent. **While in the Brood Mother Variation, D'Vorah may enhanced the attack a second time to fire a third blast that also allows D'Vorah to continue her current combo. The attack can only be enhanced a second time by using Double Bug Blast. (MKX - Brood Mother Variation) *'Krawler:' D'Vorah throws a large insect on the floor that charges into her opponent and explodes. (MKX - Brood Mother Variation) *'Wasp Grenade:' D'Vorah throws a red insect at her opponents face that leaves a small swarm of wasps around their face that quickly disperses. The attack can be run-cancelled. This replaces Bug Blast for the Swarm Queen variation. (MKX - Swarm Queen Variation) **The enhanced version is called Bug Bomb, which deals increased damage, activates and has D'Vorah recover much faster and now stuns the opponent, leaving them open for a free hit. D'Vorah is much more safe when this version is blocked by the opponent. *'Vortex Swarm:' D'Vorah releases a swarm of wasps from her hands into the floor that rise up under her opponent, knocking them into the air. This replaces Spawning Puddle for the Swarm Queen variation. (MKX - Swarm Queen Variation) **The enhanced version is called Infestation and has D'Vorah release a larger swarm to carry her enemy higher into the air at the cost of taking slightly longer to activate and recover from the attack. *'Bug Spray:' D'Vorah fires a green venomous resin from an insect on her arm. The attack can be held to greatly increase the attack's damage. The attack also re-stands the opponent. This replaces Bug Blast for the Venomous variation. (MKX - Venomous Variation) **The enhanced version is called Bug Burst and has D'Vorah fire a larger blast for increased damage and knocks the opponent away. *'Poison Ovipositor Charge:' D'Vorah strikes her opponent with two of her stingers tipped in poison. This replaces Ovipositor Charge 'for the Venomous variation. (''MKX - Venomous Variation) **The enhanced version is called '''Poison Ovipositor Rush and has armor on startup and strike the opponent twice as much for increased damage. *'Fireflies:' D'Vorah sends out a wasp flying in the forward direction. If the move connects, one of the wasps hovering around D'Vorah starts flying around the opponent. (MK11) **Amplifying the move has D'Vorah send out a second wasp. *'Katipo Rush:' D'Vorah turns around and strikes her opponent with three of her stingers. (MK11) **Amplifying the move has D'Vorah add two more strikes that knock the opponent away. *'Infested:' D'Vorah grabs an airborne opponent with her top ovipositors and stabs them in the gut with a green appendage erupting from her abdomen that pumps green liquid into their body, then tosses them away. (MK11) **Amplifying the move has several bugs erupting out of the opponent's body afterwards, dealing damage over time. **If D'Vorah connects the attack as a Kounter, the attack is turned into a Krushing Blow, where the appendage causes major blood loss, dealing damage over time. *'Swarm:' D'Vorah opens her abdomen, and a swarm of small insects erupts forward and gnaws at the opponent. (MK11) **Amplifying the move has the insects cover more distance. *'Flipping Out:' D'Vorah performs a front flip while striking forward with her ovipositors. The move can also be performed mid-air. This ability replaces Katipo Rush when equipped. (MK11 - Equip Ability) **If D'Vorah connects two Flippings Out: in a row, the attack is turned into a Krushing Blow, where D'Vorah shatters the entire top of the opponent's skull with her ovipositor, sending the opponent high in the air for a juggle. *'Widow's Kiss:' Disappearing in a swarm of insects, D'Vorah targets her opponent's location and zips down from above in an attempt to grab them and stab them with her ovipositors. (MK11 - Equip Ability) **Amplifying the move has D'Vorah entangle the opponent with her webbing, opening them up for attacks. *'Ticking Time Bug:' While in the air, D'Vorah shoots a cocoon out of her abdomen down. If the opponent happens to be above it, they get hit by a small bug spawning from it and flying upwards. The attack can be used at three different ranges, normal, close or far range, called Close Ticking Time Bug and Far Ticking Time Bug, respectively. (MK11 - Equip Ability) **Amplifying the move has D'Vorah shoot three cocoons at three different ranges. *'Bombardier Beetle:' D'Vorah opens her abdomen and spawns an insect that hops forward and explodes. This ability conflicts with Strepsiptera when equipped, disabling the option to select Strepsiptera. (MK11 - Equip Ability) **Amplifying the move has the insect run up to the opponent and explode at their feet. *'Strepsiptera:' D'Vorah opens her abdomen and spawns an insect that spawns a wasp and explodes. This ability conflicts with Bombardier Beetle when equipped, disabling the option to select Bombardier Beetle. (MK11 - Equip Ability) **Amplifying the move has the insect spawn three wasp before exploding. *'Fly By:' D'Vorah sprouts wings and flies forward. The duration of the flight can be extended by holding down the button. (MK11 - Equip Ability) *'Deadly Swarm:' D'Vorah spends a bar of Offensive meter and makes every Firefly hovering around the opponent spray them with acid and return back to her. This ability conflicts with Super Swarm when equipped, disabling the option to select Super Swarm. (MK11 - Equip Ability) *'Super Swarm:' The bugs hovering around D'Vorah glow red, and if she's hit during this state, the opponent receives damage from the bugs. This ability conflicts with Deadly Swarm when equipped, disabling the option to select Deadly Swarm. (MK11 - Equip Ability) *'Mother Bug:' When D'Vorah's life bar completely drains, a large bug erupts from her abdomen and sheds her corpse. The player now controls the bug that can fly around horizontally or vertically with no restrictions. If the player manages to win a round in this form, D'Vorah reverts back to her usual form. (MK11 - Equip Ability) **'Sting': The bug stings the opponent with its stinger. **'Bug Butt': The bug flips forward and performs an overhead strike. **'Buzz Buzz Buzz': The bug lowers down and charges at the opponent's feet, stabbing them. **'Blah': The bug spits out a ball of acid forward in an arc. *'X-Ray Move - Stick Around:' D'Vorah sends a swarm of wasps to lift her opponent in the air, then flies behind their back and uses her stingers to stab their spine and head, with the second one piercing all the way out their mouth and shattering the top row of their teeth. She then delivers a painful stomp on their spine, snapping it. It can be performed in the air. (MKX) *'Fatal Blow - Buggin' Out:' D'Vorah hits the opponent with all of her ovipositors to stumble them. She then extends a stinger-like barb from her palm and stabs the opponent's thigh with it, extending another barb from her other palm to stab through the opponent's head. She then flip-kicks her opponent into the air and flies up after them, using two of her ovipositors to impale the opponent through the torso and the other two to stab both of their temples before kicking them to the ground. (MK11) Other Moves *'Throw:' D'Vorah grabs her opponent and repeatedly stabs them with her ovipositor, impales their chest and lifts them, then grabs their face and slams them to the ground. (MKX) ** In the Venomous Variation, it now causes damage over time after she throws the opponent away. *'Venomous Attacks:' A passive bonus where D'Vorah's basic attacks, combos, throw and some specials are laced with poison, causing damage-over-time to the opponent. (MKX - Venomous Variation) *'Throw (Forward):' D'Vorah stabs the opponent under the chin, proceeds to fly up and sprays insects onto the opponent from her abdominal region. She then shoots out a noticeably bigger flying critter which knocks the opponent to the ground. (MK11) **If the opponent is infected with Fireflies, the attack is turned into a Krushing Blow, where when insect erupts, it shatters the opponent's ribcage, increasing the damage of her Throw (Forward) by nearly double the original damage. *'Throw (Backward):' D'Vorah uses her top ovipositors to stab the opponent in their temples, then lifts them up to repeatedly stab the opponent in the sides with her bottom ovipositors before tossing them behind her. (MK11) *'Parasite': D'Vorah gains the ability to perform several kombos that involve her ovipositors. (MK11 - Equip Ability) **'Parasite': D'Vorah strikes the opponent with a spike growing out of her hand, follows up with an ovipositor strikes, drives the bottom ovipositors into their body, turns around and kicks them away. ***If the move connects as a Kounter or a Punish, the attack is turned into a Krushing Blow, where D'Vorah damages the opponent's internal organs with her foot, dealing over double the original damage. **'Recluse': D'Vorah strikes the opponent twice with top ovipositors, drives the bottom ovipositors into their body, tosses the opponent upwards and strikes them back to the ground. ***If only the last hit of the combo connects, the attack is turned into a Krushing Blow, where D'Vorah severs the opponent's spine with her ovipositors, dealing damage over time. **'Tsetse': D'Vorah strikes the opponent twice with top ovipositors, knocks them down and stabs them twice with stingers. ***If the opponent blocks it too late, the attack is turned into a Krushing Blow, where D'Vorah's ovipositors plunge deep into the opponent's stomach, dealing damage over time. Fatalities * Bug Me: D'Vorah summons a swarm of wasps and sends them to pierce through the opponent's body from the chest and the back, leaving gaping holes. The wasps then fly toward the opponent's head, devouring all the flesh and leaving behind a bloody skull with the jaw falling apart. As the victim collapses on the floor, their skull falls apart and rolls off. D'Vorah then stomps on the skull, crushing it. (MKX) * Heart Broken: D'Vorah stabs her opponent through the chest and the head in a quick succession with her ovipositors, stabbing out the heart and the brain. She then withdraws her ovipositors and retrieves both the heart and the brain, and proceeds to smash them to pieces with a clap. This Fatality was also used during D'Vorah's chapter in Story Mode to kill Baraka. (MKX) * New Species: D'Vorah stabs the opponent in the shoulders using her ovipositors, instantly splitting them open and forcing the opponent to their knees, after which, she grabs her opponent by the throat and vomits masses of eggs, maggots and repulsive residue onto her opponent's mouth. This sends her opponent into a paralysis as they begin to disturbingly twitch on the floor uncontrollably as green venom forms around their face. Four large pincers suddenly erupt out of her victims torso and lift themselves off the ground, simultaneously bisecting them horizontally, as a large spider reveals its head by splitting the opponent's head open. (MK11) * Can't Die: D'Vorah takes to the air and fires four blasts of resin at the opponent's limbs, pinning them to the ground. Using two of her ovipositors, she stabs her opponent in the head and proceeds to rip the front half of their head off, along with their torso. When she finally rips the skin away, the front of the opponent's skull and their ribcage is still attached to the skin, leaving their organs exposed. (MK11) Brutalities Mortal Kombat X *'Brutality #1 - Migraine:' D'Vorah performs an Ovipositor Charge with the final sting puncturing a hole in the opponent's head. (MKX) **D'Vorah must have over 50% health to perform. **Requires a button to be held. *'Brutality #2 - Fly Swatter:' D'Vorah performs a Backwards Air Throw which destroys the opponent's torso upon landing. (MKX) **Requires a number of hits to be performed before the attack, otherwise, the finisher will not be performed. *'Brutality #3 - Incubate:' D'Vorah performs her Throw, only this time instead of throwing them to the ground, she injects a larva into the opponent's heart. The larva then bursts out of the opponent's chest and flies away. (MKX - Brood Mother Variation) **Requires a number of Krawlers to be performed. *'Brutality #4 - Bug Zapper:' D'Vorah performs an Infestation which bisects the opponent while in the air. (MKX - Swarm Queen Variation) *'Brutality #5 - Acid Burn:' D'Vorah performs a Bug Spray that melts the flesh off her opponent's face. (MKX - Venomous Variation) **Requires a certain combo damage percentage during the match. **Must perform the entire spray. Mortal Kombat 11 * The Klassic: D'Vorah uppercuts the opponent's head off with their spine attached. It is available to all other characters. (MK11) ** The player mustn't block throughout the finishing round. ** A button must be held. ** Will not trigger on Krushing Blow, if it has not been activated during the match. * Bug Yuck: D'Vorah unleashes a Swarm, and the insects eat away the opponent's skin, leaving exposed flesh. (MK11) ** A number of Swarms must be performed. ** Alternate Bug Yuck: 'TBA (''MK11) * '''Come My Child: D'Vorah performs Infested and brings the opponent down to their knees. The appendage stabs them in the head and pumps green pus into them, and a second after that, a Mother Bug erupts from their chest and starts mutilating their corpse. (MK11) ** Must connect a combo with certain number of hits, finished with Infested. * Devoured: D'Vorah sends out a Firefly that stings the opponent in the face, and their flesh starts turning into pus, with many wasps erupting out and destroying the body. (MK11) ** A button must be held. * Walking In the Spiderwebs: D'Vorah performs an amplified Widow's Kiss and a large spider, similar to the one from the New Species Fatality, starts erupting from the opponent's body. (MK11) ** Mercy must be performed beforehand. * Belly Buster: D'Vorah performs Parasite kombo and kicks off the opponent's lower body while hoisting them with her ovipositors. ** An interactive object must be used. * Buggin' Out: D'Vorah performs a Forward Throw, but instead of a large insect, a green appendage erupts from her abdomen, stabbing the opponent in the head and turning their flesh into pus, with their head exploding. (MK11) ** A button must be pressed repeadetly. * No Guts No Glory: D'Vorah performs a Backwards Throw and keeps stabbing the opponent with the ovipositors until they're disemboweled. (MK11) ** Fatal blow must not be lended. **A button must be held. *'Secret Killer Bee Brutality:' D'Vorah performs her Killer Bee combo, destroying the opponent's shins. (MK11 - Secret) Quotes Mortal Kombat X *''"This One serves Mileena no longer!"'' (defecting from Mileena's side in Story Mode) *''"Kotal Kahn has always bargained with you fairly, Kano." (To Kano) *"The Emperor should not be concerned. Accident ahead. This one will clear it." (To Kotal Kahn) *"What did my Emperor see?" (To Kotal Kahn) *"Baraka is dead. Your last ally has left you."'' (To Mileena after killing Baraka in the Story Mode) *''"The Kytinn do prefer solitude. Which I will achieve momentarily."'' (To Tanya) *''"Now two Edenians will die." (To Rain and Tanya after defeating them) *"Very well. Let us go."'' *''"Step aside."'' (To Cassie Cage) *''"MtakuFA!"'' (Attacking Mileena with her swarm) *''"This One knew you would not stray far from the amulet." (To Mileena) *"Neither was meant for you."'' *''"This One will enjoy your death."'' (After defeating Mileena) *''"This One greets Lord Shinnok."'' (To Shinnok) *''"They taste your flesh. Burrowing deep. Inside you they will grow. Gnaw at your innards."'' (To Johnny Cage after laying her insects inside his body) *''"First father, then daughter...."'' *"Will they taste the same?" (To Cassie Cage; her final line) Mortal Kombat 11 * "Shao Kahn! To me!" ''(To Shao Kahn) * ''"After This One killed your daughter, Kotal takes the throne." * "This One acts only for the Hive’s survival." ''(To Kotal Kahn) * ''"You should have aided Kronika, Kharon. Now you must suffer." ''(To Kharon) * ''"This One needs only render you unfit to ferry Kronika's enemies." * "This One ensures the Hive's survival." (To Hanzo Hasashi) * "You will not save the Shirai Ryu." * "Kronika knew your past sins would distract you. Now This One ends your misery." Trivia *D'Vorah's teeth seem to change and closely resemble human teeth when an X-Ray attack is performed on her. It is likely a design oversight by the developers. However, this was fixed in the game's sequel. *D'Vorah's insectoid nature as one among many leads her to only refer to herself in the impersonal third person in speech: "this one" rather than "I". **This is true except when Tanya insults the Kytinn, to which D'Vorah replies "The Kytinn do prefer solitude, which I'' will achieve momentarily". **Some interactions in ''MK 11 have her using "I" instead of "this one", such as one against Jax ("I'' was transporting Shaolin prisoners.") and herself in a mirror match ("''I have only fought for its survival"). *D'Vorah translates to "Bee" in Hebrew (דבורה). In a related Semitic language, Arabic, the word "daborah" (دبورة) translates to "female hornet." The word "dvorah" in Hebrew is also feminine. As a female given name, the name Dvora (English: Deborah) comes from the Book of Judges. Deborah was the fourth Judge of the Israelites, and the only female Judge mentioned in the Bible. *The name of D'Vorah's homeworld means 'shadow' in Hungarian (árnyék). *Before Mortal Kombat X was released, D'Vorah's blood was red. The color was changed to a dark shade of teal later, however. **This makes D'Vorah, as well as Cyber Sub-Zero and Blaze, one of the few characters to have a very rare blood color. In her case, it seems to be a result of her unique Kytinn physiology. *D'Vorah is the third female character with the ability to fly; the previous two being Sindel and Nitara. *D'Vorah is the only character in the Mortal Kombat X ''story mode whose quick-time event involves one of her Fatalities. *D'Vorah is the only playable character in the Story Mode to fight three NPCs in her chapter, fighting all the Outworld NPCs. This makes her the only character with this trait, along with fighting the most NPCs out of any character in the Story Mode. **She fights Baraka, Rain, and Tanya all in her chapter. ***The only NPC she does not fight is Sindel. *Early on in development for ''MKX, there was a character named "Mr. X" who was considered to be the final boss of the game, before Shinnok took on the role. Mr. X would later become D'Vorah. https://twitter.com/bcharred/status/601219700031299585 *In the mobile game, her Diamond card has the lowest power generation out of all the Diamond cards at 120%. *D'Vorah is one of the few characters with an airborne X-Ray attack, however she can perform the attack on the ground as well. She shares this trait with Kitana. *The Kombat Pack 2 reveal trailer shows D'Vorah just moments before executing Baraka, only for her to be startled by him vomiting blood followed by the Xenomorph chestburster. *D'Vorah is the only character in the final version of Mortal Kombat 11 to have a unique color of blood. Errors * With the release of Mortal Kombat XL, there is a chance that D'Vorah's opponent will survive with 1% in a fight despite the announcer telling her to Finish Him/Her. This can only occur when applying her damage-over-time effects on her Venomous variation. ** Additionally, the screen will show the "Finish Him/Her" text, but D'Vorah's opponent will have fallen over, where she is unable to do a fatality or any damage to her opponent until the fatality timer runs out. * Similar to the Alien's Acidic variation, many of D'Vorah's attacks will inflict damage-over-time effects to her opponent. However, her combo list does not include the attacks that give this bonus like how the Alien's does. * The insects that float around D'Vorah in her Swarm Queen variation will occasionally fly through D'Vorah during a match. * When previewing D'Vorah's taunt in the Kollection, one can see her face clips into the insect when she licks it. Also her chin clips into her wrist as well during her taunt. ** Additionally, her head will clip through the right side of her hood in all her outfits if a variation with the hood is selected. *** Furthermore, one can see the insect clips through her wrist before crawling on her hand. References Navigation de:D'Vorah es:D'Vorah pt:D'Vorah ru:Ди'Вора Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Outworld Characters Category:Enforcers Category:Evil Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Story Mode Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Comic Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 11 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 11 Story Mode Characters Category:Arnyek Islands Characters Category:Kytinn